The Labyrinth of Love
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Raelean de Nasy wanted nothing more than to perform at the Opera Populaire. But, she didn't ask for a life or death struggle and a love triangle. KaixOC; BrooklynxOC
1. Introduction

Disclaimer- **I do not own anything of Phantom of the Opera or Beyblade.**

From Author- **So, I know it's been awhile guys and I apologize. With school and everything else that has been going on, I've had neither the time nor really the patience and motivation to write. I know I should finish up my Young Justice story but I don't want to see it end because of the foreshadowing of the show itself ending….anyway! A few notes about this new story:**

**It's my first crossover. Something I have never tried before but I'm giving it a whirl. The ideas are not all completely mine. I give credit to also KilalaInara who helped me form this crossover. **

**There are absolutely NO relations between any of the characters! For example, Kai and Voltaire are in this story….but there is no relation between them like in the anime. So, I don't want to get any reviews or flames about that.**

**I warn you now: there WILL be character bashing and character deaths. I won't say who they are but if you've watched the movie, you could probably figure it out. So please, I don't want to hear anything about killing off certain characters. We (KilalaInara and I) chose these characters because we either disliked or hated them. **

**I will try to keep the characters in character as much as possible. I'm sure you can figure it out as you go along but certain characters will be filling the role of the characters from the movie. (i.e. Kai=Raoul) **

**Not all of the Beyblade characters will be in this. Like I said, KilalaInara and I chose certain Beyblade characters because we thought they would fit in well with the role. So, if you're upset because a certain character is not in this…sorry but that's just how it is. **

**This story will feature the songs from the movie, of course! But, I won't be doing any of that singing/talking thing that they do because it's just too tedious. I'll only be featuring the main songs (i.e. Think of Me, The Phantom of the Opera, etc.) **

**Well, that's all for now. So please, I hope you read these and understand because I don't want to have to answer or explain to people if they review something and it's already here. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this new story!**

* * *

In the year of 1870, in Paris, France, the height of opera history, a young and shy soprano waits and dreams for her chance to be a real singer. But, for now, she will make do with being a backup dancing girl. Who is this young woman? She is Raelean de Nasy and this is not just her story but also two others. Two other men who will come into her life and she will be forced to choose between them.

* * *

Everyone in the Opera Populaire was all a flutter as the performers began running around backstage to prepare for their rehearsal for their next upcoming play. Two of these performers were Raelean and her best friend (as well as dancing girl) Mariah. Mariah's mother, Madame Tate, watched and instructed the dancers to make sure their positions were right and that they were not playing around. Much is expected from the Opera Populaire, after all.

However, there is also something going on outside the opera house. A horse-drawn carriage has pulled up in front of it and three well-dressed men step out. One has green hair, some of which has started to form some greys and whites, and grey eyes; the second has reddish purple hair and similar looking eyes; and the third has purple hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, so this is the Opera Populaire?" The purple haired man said, gazing up at it once they exited the carriage.

"Wonderful, isn't it, Robert? I do so thank you both for accepting the job as the new managers. I've been waiting for this retirement…" The green haired man said, sighing a little but then smiled.

"Come, I will show you around." He said and beckoned the two men forward. They followed him inside where he led them backstage to show them everything there was to know about the opera house. Though, since the two knew that they would be taking over this place, they made sure to get a good amount of knowledge about it before actually starting the management.

A few moments later, another horse-drawn carriage pulled in at the entrance to the opera house. This time, only one man exited. He had dark grey/blue hair and stunning violet eyes. He, too, was dressed in fine, elegant clothing as the three other men but the style was slightly different because he was not of French origin. He stepped out of the carriage and made his way into the opera house where he was greeted by the three other men.

Back inside the opera house, the performers were well into their rehearsal, but the workers in the house were not happy with the leading soprano, Ming-Ming. True, she could sing as high as a soprano but she had absolutely no smoothness to her voice. It is, truly, a voice that could shatter glass. Her husband, King, was the leading male role in the opera house though Ming-Ming always demanded more attention to herself as the soprano.

However, the performance was cut short when the three men walked onto the stage, the green haired man still explaining certain things about the opera house to the other two. However, the Maestro, Kenny, was not at all happy with this interruption.

"Monsieur Polanski, please, I am trying to rehearse." He said, making his way from his spot in front of the band and onto the stage. The green haired man put his hand up to silence him.

"I apologize Monsieur Saien, Madame Tate, but I would like to make an announcement." He said, grabbing everyone's attention on the stage.

"I am sure everyone has heard the rumors about me retiring. I would like to conclude those rumors and say, yes, it is true. But, I am giving the management to the Opera Populaire to some very trusted friends who I know will take care of this place and everyone here….Monsieur Robert Jurgens and Monsieur Jonathan McGregor." Polanski said, introducing the two men as they stepped forward. Everyone clapped.

"I prefer Johnny, Oliver…you know that." McGregor muttered under his breath as he walked over to his friend. Oliver chuckled at him.

"Yes, I do know, dear friend, but it sounds quite more professional using your full name." He said and laughed when Johnny rolled his eyes.

"And we would like to introduce a friend of ours who has decided to so kindly help fund the Opera Populaire and accompany us here…" Robert said, posing his one open arm towards the entrance to the backstage where they originally came from and out walked the bluenette man who was fourth to arrive.

"Our new patron: the Vitse-Korol Hiwatari." Johnny announced as the stage erupted into claps at the arrival of this newcomer. As Raelean and Mariah were among the people who clapped, Raelean suddenly stopped in her clapping and gazed at the patron. She could not believe her eyes as she stared at him. There was no mistaking him.

"…Kai…" She whispered and Mariah turned to her.

"What's wrong, Raelean?" She asked, looking from her friend to the patron and back to her.

"Before my father died, I had a childhood friend who would always come see me. We did everything together and we grew very close." She looked down, blushing as memories of that handsome boy and her running in fields and playing games. "We were like childhood sweethearts." Mariah smiled as she looked back at Kai then back at Raelean.

"I do believe I understand why. He's so handsome!" She giggled and Raelean giggled along with her.

"It is an honor to assist the Opera Populaire. It was a passion of my parents and I intend to continue on that tradition." Kai spoke to the others and Ming-Ming stepped forward, extending her hand but not to shake, but for it to be kissed.

"Ah yes, this is Ming-Ming, our leading soprano and her husband King." Oliver introduced as Kai took Ming-Ming's hand and gently laid a kiss on the top of her hand while King gave him a slight bow of respect.

"It is an honor but I do apologize for interrupting the rehearsal. I will be joining you all tonight to watch the performance." Kai said, tilting his head in a slight bow and turning on his heel to exit. Raelean's caught in her throat as Kai began walking towards her but she frowned once he passed right by her, not even glancing at her. Mariah noticed her sadness and grasped her hand.

"Do not worry, I'm sure you'll get a chance to see him some other time." She encouraged, making Raelean smile slightly and nod in thanks.

Madame Tate pulled Robert and Johnny aside so that the rehearsal could go on. While the dancers began their performance, Judy explained about just how particular they are with choosing their performers and dancers.

"Who is that pink haired girl there?" Johnny asked out of curiosity for among the rest of the dancers, this one seemed more talented than the others.

"My daughter, Mariah." Judy answered and Johnny nodded.

"And her?" Robert asked, noting to the brunette that danced nearby.

"Raelean de Nasy. She has a very promising future here, I believe." Judy said. The two men looked at her.

"De Nasy? Is she related to the Swedish violinist?" Robert asked. Judy nodded.

"Yes, she lost him at such a young age but I found her and took her in. She is like my daughter." She explained and the three continued to watch the rehearsal in silence. Though, it did not end as well as some things didn't go as planned. Ming-Ming, it seemed, was the most upset.

"I cannot perform in these conditions! No one is doing anything right, they are all dumb and I hate my costume! It is not fair!" She complained, stomping over to Oliver, Johnny and Robert. The two new managers looked a bit stunned and confused.

"Ming-Ming, we do not—" Robert was cut off by the soprano stomping her foot loudly on the ground, which echoed around the stage.

"No! I will not sing if these are the conditions I will be working in! I'm leaving!" She said and turned on her heel sharply to exit the building. Robert and Johnny looked at Oliver pleadingly.

"Grovel." He stated simply and the two sighed before going after her.

Now they did not need to wonder anymore as to why Oliver wanted to retire.

* * *

From Author- **Okay so that's it for this introductory chapter. I hope you all liked it because I enjoyed writing it. It feels good to write again. And, I'm sure you guys have gotten some insight as to who is playing what part from the movie. **

**Oh and one other little note, just to answer a question that I'm sure will come up: Kai's title, the Vitse-Korol. We know that in the movie Raoul's title was Vicomte, which is a Viscount but, since Kai is not French, we decided to use a Russian nobility name. Though, we did not like the Viscount name so we picked Viceroy which is Vitse-Korol. In terms of rank, a Viceroy is one rank below a prince so Kai is really up there! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review!**


	2. Think of Me

Disclaimer- **I do not own anything of Beyblade or Phantom of the Opera.**

From Author- **So, I saw that this story isn't all that popular yet. I'm hoping I can draw in more readers, perhaps people who were fans of my Earth and Fire story? Cause this is still a KaixOC story but with a twist so I hope you guys will give it a chance and read/review this story. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Madame, please!" Robert cried as he hastily followed Ming-Ming towards the exit, Johnny right behind him.

"We must insist you stay!" Johnny exclaimed, trying to help his friend and business partner. Ming-Ming stopped and turned around, glaring coldly at them.

"And why is that, Monsieur's?" She spat. The two owners looked at one another and quickly tried to come up with a way to get her to stay. They decided to take Oliver's advice.

"Because you are the greatest singer in all of France." Robert began.

"No, in all the world!" Johnny added, emphasizing his words so that they echoed throughout the room. Ming-Ming seemed be slightly impressed with these words but she still held her ground, she wanted to make sure she'd get whatever she wanted. When she did not speak, Robert and Johnny tried once again to persuade her to stay.

"If I remember correctly from reading about the play, isn't there a lovely solo in one of the acts for your character, Madame?" Johnny asked, looking at Kenny for some help. Kenny's face was already red from the stress and excitement that was going on but he began to sweat slightly for fear of saying the wrong thing. Before he could stutter out an answer, however, Ming-Ming beat him to it.

"Yes that is true but my costume's not ready! The seamstress' are too slow in their work!" She shouted, turning her head towards the said seamstress who had gone pale and looked like she wanted to disappear on the spot. Robert tried to quickly come up with a way to ease the tension in the room.

"Ah yes, Madame, but I was hoping you could possibly give us a small preview of that solo?" He said in a very soothing and comforting voice, one that made Ming-Ming's expression soften almost immediately. Robert Jurgen had quite the regal and smooth voice that would make many women swoon. But Ming-Ming still kept her composure and didn't want everyone to think she would melt at such words. She gazed over at Kenny.

"If it's alright with you, Monsieur Saien." She said, smiling. Kenny cleared his throat to try and hide his fear.

"As long as you wish it." He replied. Ming-Ming began strutting off to the center of the stage without even answering him. Everyone supposed that meant "yes." While the others followed, Johnny walked alongside Oliver and asked:

"You didn't tell us, why exactly _are_ you retiring, Oliver?"

"My health." Oliver answered and Johnny could understand why. Dealing with this every day, it could cause one to have a heart attack at any moment.

Once Ming-Ming was in place and the managers stood just off to the side to listen, the music began playing and she began to sing a piece of the song: "Think of me." However, whenever she hit the extremely high notes, Robert and Johnny had to fight not to cringe.

Another person in the crowd did not like her singing as well. Though he was not necessarily a member of the Opera Populaire, he considered himself superior to all of them, including the so called "managers." He briskly walked across the boardwalks behind the curtain, hidden from sight from the others. He came to a post that had a rope wrapped around it. On the other end of the rope was a sandbag, one of the many props of the opera house. His gloved hands grasped the rope and began untying it. Then, he gripped the end of the rope, dangled it a few feet out in front of him and dropped it. The bag grazed against Ming-Ming's hat and landed right in front of her, missing her by mere centimeters. It took a moment for her to realize what just happened but when reality sunk in, she screamed and jumped back away from the bag.

King immediately ran over to comfort his wife, who was hyperventilating. The others began looking around to see who could have done that but the mysterious man was nowhere to be found. Though, Mariah had a speculation as to who it was.

"It's the Phantom of the opera!" She whispered excitedly to Raelean. Raelean frowned as she heard these words. Why would her mentor do something like that? Was he not happy with Ming-Ming's voice?

"I'm sorry, sir, but it wasn't me!" The voice of the caretaker of the opera house, Voltaire, responded as he made his way over to where the sandbag had been tied up. He looked around and shrugged back at the three managers.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur's, but there is no one else up here." He said. Nearby, Judy Tate was also exploring the scene and saw something drop by her feet. She picked it up and recognized it immediately. It was an envelope but that wasn't the curious thing about it. The curious part was the wax seal that closed the back of the envelope: it pictured a black, jungle cat with its mouth open in a roar. It was so eerily realistic that one would be afraid to touch, for fear that the teeth would actually cut and break the skin.

"Madame, are you alright?" Robert asked, turning to Ming-Ming, who was just beginning to calm down. King was affectionately stroking her hand, trying to soothe her.

"It was an accident but we'll make sure it won't happen again." Johnny said, Robert nodding with him agreement. Ming-Ming looked up at them.

"Accident? _Accident_? You call this an accident?" She shouted, making both Johnny and Robert frown. "Well, gentlemen, you won't need to worry about it happening again to _me_ because I am never singing here again!" She then began storming off with King at her heel. Robert and Johnny just stood there, awestruck by what just happened. Oliver stepped forward.

"Ah yes, good luck, my friends. I will be in Italy studying art, if you ever need me." He said and walked out as well. Kenny took out a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping away the sweat that began to profusely flow down his reddened face. Johnny turned towards him.

"Ming-Ming will be coming back, yes?" He asked with hope in his voice. Kenny looked at him and shrugged before wiping more sweat from his brow. Judy chuckled as she joined up with the two men, the letter and the envelope in her hands.

"I would not count on that, Monsieur's. I have a message from the opera ghost." She began, holding up the letter. Robert scoffed.

"Oh do not bother us with such fairy tales." He said but Judy decided to ignore him and began telling out the points in the letter.

"He bids you welcome to his opera house…" She was cut off by Johnny.

"Excuse me, Madame, but did you say _his_ opera house?" Again, Judy ignored him.

"He also continues to request box five to be empty for whatever use he may need for it. Oh and his salary is due." She added, to which both men gaped at her.

"Salary?" Robert repeated. Judy nodded.

"Yes, Monsieur Polanski gave him twenty thousand francs a month." She explained to which Johnny ripped the letter from her hands.

"Twenty thousand francs?! What sort of robbery is this?" He exclaimed, skimming through the letter.

"Well, with the Vitse-Korol as your patron, I'm sure that won't be a problem, Monsieur's." Judy said, a small smile playing on her lips. Johnny glowered at her.

"Well now no one is to know about that since the show has no star! We were going to tell everyone that tonight during the open house but now we can't!" He exclaimed, tearing the letter up into pieces out of anger and frustration.

"Isn't there a—oh, what do you call it—an understudy?" Robert asked. Kenny threw his arms up in exasperation.

"What _understudy_, if there was one, could replace Ming-Ming?" He asked, truly not expecting an answer, though he got one from Judy.

"Raelean de Nasy can be your new star." Raelean's head turned when she heard her name being said. Robert and Johnny looked at her then Judy.

"She's a dancer, not a singer." Johnny said. Judy took Raelean's hand and beckoned her forward.

"She can sing. She has been taking lessons for quite a while now." Judy explained as Raelean felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment and anxiety.

"Who is your instructor?" Robert asked Raelean. She twirled her hair nervously.

"I do not know, Monsieur." She answered partially truthful. She could not say the Phantom because for one, she would be laughed at for two, people would not except that since he just nearly injured Ming-Ming. Though, she did not know his real name so in that respect, she was telling the truth. After a moment of silent debate, the two managers decided to let her sing for them. They stepped back as she walked over to the center of the stage. Kenny retreated back to his post and the music began to play and once it came time, Raelean began to sing:

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me, you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment spare a thought for me..."_

Her voice was as smooth and gracious as a river and there was no doubt that Robert and Johnny had to let her sing as the leading soprano tonight. And at the open house, she sang just as beautifully:

"_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times think of those things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you..."_

Up in one of the top box seats, sitting by himself, was the Vitse-Korol Hiwatari. He was expecting to see Ming-Ming but he was shocked to find out that this young woman ended up taking her place. And yet, something about this woman seemed so familiar. Long, brown hair and ocean blue eyes, her cheeks seemed to hold a rosy blush even without the help of the makeup….

Could it be?

Kai opened his brochure again to see the name of the beautiful soprano that was singing on stage. His eyes widened when he read it: Raelean de Nasy. He looked up from the brochure to gaze at her face once again. Yes, now he recognized her. How could he have been so blind?

Memories of his childhood came flooding back to him as he remembered the cute little girl he used to play with. They would play together, have tea together and even held hands as they would take walks together. The Vitse-Korol could not suppress a smile that broke out on his face at such sweet memories. When she had lost her father, he thought he would never see her again. But here, of all places, is where she is now!

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of me…"_

Everyone in the audience, including Kai, stood up to applaud Raelean's performance. Kai had never heard such a beautiful voice in all of his life, though he may not be one to admit it so openly. However, he knew that he had to speak with Raelean before this night was over.

* * *

From Author- **Alright so Raelean got the part of the leading soprano! And it seems Kai remembers her. Hmm…what will happen when they meet again? Please review and thank you for reading!**

**Oh and by the way, if you guys picked up on the hint of who will be playing the Phantom in the story: it's the wax seal on the envelope. Though, his bit beast wasn't a tiger or a panther if that's what you guys think from the "roaring jungle cat" description. Though, the bit beast's face resembles one so that's why KilalaInara and I decided to use that. If you guys go research the bit beasts, perhaps you'll figure it out before the next chapter comes out! **


	3. The Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer- **I do not own anything of Beyblade or Phantom of the Opera. Hell, I only half own Raelean, since she's part KilalaInara's OC too. **

From Author- **Thanks KilalaInara for reviewing, I'm still hoping to get some more publicity with this story. I hope more people read and review this story! **

**Oh and a little note. Since the Beyblade character that is playing the Phantom (not telling you guys who, you can figure it out for yourselves) doesn't have as deep of a voice as the original movie's Phantom does, I tried my best to find a singer that came close to what I believe his singing voice would sound like. So, when the Phantom sings in this story, picture Zachary Levi's voice. He does the voice of Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert from Disney's Tangled. Go listen to the song "I See the Light" to fully get a grasp on his voice.**

* * *

At the end of the performance, all of the crew members as well as the managers went backstage to celebrate. Silently, most of the performers were happy to see Ming-Ming gone and now have a new soprano who not only had a lovelier voice but also a kind personality. And Mariah, being the said soprano's best friend, wanted to truly congratulate and celebrate this triumphant moment with her. Problem was, she couldn't find her at the moment.

"Excuse me, have you seen Raelean?" She asked one of the performers as she scoped out the backstage, looking for her friend.

"I believe I saw her heading towards the chapel area." He said. Mariah thanked him and headed there, calling out Raelean's name as she walked through the doorway that read: Chapelle. When she got no response from her friend, she became slightly worried. However, when she turned a corner and found her friend kneeling in front of a small altar dedicated to her late father, she smiled.

"Raelean!" Mariah exclaimed. Raelean turned her head towards the sound of her voice and smiled at her friend.

"Hello Mariah." She greeted as her friend sat next to her on the floor of the chapel. A single candle was lit, one which Mariah knew was lit by Raelean herself. Raelean always came down here every night to light a candle for her father and pray.

"You were _amazing_ tonight, Raelean. I knew you were taking lessons but I had no idea how much you had progressed! I know you told Monsieur's McGregor and Jurgen that you did not know your teacher's name but was that a fib? Or do you truly not know?" Mariah asked, looking at her friend with a small fire in her eyes, one that girls would get when they want to hear some juicy gossip. Raelean's smile dropped a little, as if debating telling her best friend. Though, she felt she needed to tell _someone_ and if anyone could keep this a secret, it was Mariah.

"Mariah, I never told you this but, when your mother first adopted me, you might say, I would always come down here, to this very altar…" She touched the altar ever so gently with her fingers as the memories came back to her of her first few nights here in the opera house.

"I was always alone when I did this, of course, and I would always hear this voice, speaking to me, _singing_ to me. No matter where I went, I could always hear it. Yet, I wasn't frightened by it." She continued and Mariah gave her a questionable look. How was it that she could not be scared of an ominous voice that seemed to be following her around since she was a young child? If it were her, she would surely be frightened! As if hearing her thoughts, Raelean continued saying:

"My father told me on his death bed that when he leaves me, that he would send an angel to come protect me. An angel of music." Mariah then began to understand a little of what Raelean was saying but, it was so outrageous. This couldn't be true, could it?

"_Father once spoke of an Angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here_

_Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius…"_

Mariah shook her head at the silly thoughts of such a thing running through her mind. No, her friend was getting confused and she needed to try to reason with her. She grasped her hand, lifting her to her feet and began singing with her:

"_Raelean, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Raelean, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you…"_

As the two of them exited the chapel, Raelean continued to express her feelings about this angel of music while Mariah continued to be confused about this whole ordeal.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange Angel…"_

Mariah stopped in her tracks once she found that Raelean had stopped walking. She turned towards her friend to see that she suddenly looked slightly scared.

"_He's with me even now…"_

"_Your hands are cold."_

"_All around me."_

"_Your face, Raelean, it's white."_

"_It frightens me…."_

"_Don't be frightened…"_

Mariah led Raelean back to her mother for fear that something might be wrong with her friend. She was starting to talk nonsense and it was scaring her. So she knew her mother would take care of Raelean. However, when Judy began escorting her back to her room, they were suddenly hounded by the media. Yet, they were somehow able to push their way through the crowd and into the room. Judy closed the door and then looked at Raelean.

"I am very proud of you, Raelean….as is _he_." She said and picked up a rose from the vanity dresser in the room. The rose was in perfect bloom and a black ribbon was tied neatly around it.

Outside the room, Kai was making his way towards Raelean's room. He didn't have to ask where it was, he could tell where by the huge crowd and the many gifts of flowers and presents that laid about. He, too, had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, ready to give them to his long lost friend.

"Ah Vitse-Korol Hiwatari!" Kai stopped when he heard his name being called, feeling slightly annoyed. He turned towards the managers, Robert and Johnny, as they stood in the crowd waiting to see Raelean as well.

"I do hope you enjoyed the performance tonight. I know you were planning on seeing Ming-Ming tonight but it seems we have found a….diamond in the rough, you might say?" Robert said, chuckling at his joke. Johnny grinned a little as well at the joke though Kai did not find it so humorous. They turned their attention to him.

"Was there something you needed?" Johnny asked and Kai shook his head.

"No thank you. I must be off." He stated simply and continued on his way towards Raelean's room. He grasped the handle of the doors with his left hand (his right hand held the bouquet) and slowly opened the door, for fear that the noise of someone coming into the room might startle Raelean. When he entered, he saw the room completely filled with bouquets of flowers. Raelean sat in a chair in front of her vanity mirror and was busy taking out her earrings that dangled from her earlobes. She didn't seem to notice he had entered.

"Raelean," Kai called out to her, getting her attention. She put the earrings down onto the dresser and gazed over at him. Her ocean blue eyes bore into his misty violet ones, indeed shocked to see him standing there.

"Kai…" She breathed out, a small smile coming to her lips at the sight of seeing her childhood friend once again. And this time, he had seen her too. The Vitse-Korol fully stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and handing her the bouquet, though he was certain she might have been sick of getting flowers tonight. Nevertheless, she smiled when they were handed to her. She inhaled their aroma and set them down gently on the dresser.

"It's been such a long time." She said to Kai as he grabbed another chair and sat down in front of her so that they were now eye level with one another.

"I still remember those days we had, frolicking in the tall grass, telling each other stories as well as listening to your father play his violin." Kai suddenly stopped when he mentioned her father, feeling guilty. He didn't want to bring up any painful memories.

"I remember you used to call me Lynnette." Raelean said, catching the Vitse-Korol by surprise. He gaped at her for a moment before chuckling.

"Yes, I do remember that as well." He said and gave her a small but gentle smile. "You sang beautifully tonight." He saw a blush rise onto Raelean's cheeks at the compliment. He, too, felt himself a little embarrassed at the sudden compliment but tried to hide it with a cough. Not wanting to sit in this awkward tension, Raelean decided to change the subject. Though, the first thing that came to her mind was the topic of the Angel of Music.

"Father told me when he is gone, I would be protected by an Angel of Music. And, I do believe I have been visited by that angel." She said, smiling. Kai remembered vaguely about how her and her father would speak of the Angel of Music so many years ago.

"Most definitely," Kai agreed and then stood up. "And to celebrate tonight and our reunion, I shall take you to dinner." Raelean's smile wavered slightly at hearing that. She did want to go but she knew she shouldn't.

"I do not think that would be a good idea." She said, hopefully as to not hurt her old friend's feelings. Kai's deadpan face did waver into a frown slightly but tried not to show it.

"Well, whatever your decision may be, I will be waiting outside in my carriage." He said and then left the room. Raelean stood up to call after him, for she believed she _did_ hurt his feelings but it was too late, the door slammed shut before any words could leave her mouth. She then debated over her decision, feeling guilty that she pushed Kai away. She finally decided to go with him. She quickly dressed out of her performance outfit and into something more fitting for a dinner date.

However, just as she was finishing getting herself ready and freshening herself up, the lights in the room suddenly went out. Raelean stopped, suddenly feeling a cold chill run down her spine as she stood frozen. When the room continued to darken, she knew she had to run. But, just as she was about to grab for the door handles, a voice boomed out throughout the room:

"**Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!**

**Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"**

Raelean recognized the dark and yet soothing voice that sang out to her. She slowly dropped her hand and turned back to look throughout the room, knowing that her Angel was here.

"_Angel, I hear you. Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me . . . enter at last, Master."_

"**Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide.**

**Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!"**

Obeying the Angel's command, Raelean turned towards the beautiful full-length mirror that sat against the wall of her room. At first, she only saw her reflection but as the seconds ticked by, she saw another figure standing there. A tall man dressed in all black, except for a white undershirt that was mostly covered by his black jacket, who had slicked back black hair and misty yet stunning blue/green eyes. He also had a white mask covering half of the right side of his face. Raelean immediately became entranced by his handsome features.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory._

_Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel..."_

She barely felt herself sing as the words flew from her mouth and her feet began moving on their own accord. She approached the figure in the mirror, who extended a black gloved hand towards her.

"**I am your Angel of Music...come to me: Angel of Music..."**

Raelean slowly lifted her hand, still walking towards the Angel. She finally grasped his hand still feeling hypnotized by his presence. As soon as her hand touched his, the Angel began to gently pull her along with him down a secret passageway behind the mirror. Raelean could see the Angel continuing to glance back at her as he lead her away and she knew he wanted her to sing. So she did.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…"_

Smiling, the Angel sang alongside her.

"**Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."**

The Angel led Raelean to an under passage below the opera house. As they sang, they walked more and more until they came to a small lake with a boat docked nearby. The Angel helped Raelean into the boat before getting in himself. He pushed the boat away from the bank and began steering it through the waters.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…"_

"**It's me they hear."**

"_**My spirit and my voice in one combined**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind."**_

The Angel continued to glide the boat gracefully across the water until they had come across a small haven-like area. Candles were lit everywhere and Raelean could vaguely make out a piano and some other opera-like decorations littered throughout the area ahead of her. Raelean continued to sing as she knew that is what her Angel demanded.

"**Sing, my angel….sing for me….sing, my angel…sing for me!"**

Once Raelean was finished singing, the boat had docked and the Angel had stepped off. He pulled the boat further onto the bank to make sure it wouldn't float away. He then took off his black cloak and placed it on a hanger nearby. He then turned towards the young soprano, who still had this hypnotized look on her face.

"I've brought you here…to my world…where we can create the most blissful and beautiful music together," The Angel said, motioning with his hands to his home. Raelean didn't look around at all, her attention completely on the captivating figure before her. The Angel smiled. Of course, she will not truly listen to his words unless he sings. And so he did:

"**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…"**

The Angel walked over to Raelean and outstretched his hand. She took it, her eyes never leaving his and he gently helped her out of the boat. He then slowly guided her through his home while continuing to sing:

"**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night…"**

Raelean was just vaguely aware of certain things around her, the voice of her Angel being so wonderful it nearly clouded her over completely. However, she did take somewhat notice of a few things. There were many things dedicated to her. There were miniature figurines here and there, surrounding by small, handmade opera looking creations. Though, she never gave it a second thought as she continued to listen to the Angel's voice.

"**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams; purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…and you'll live as you've never lived before.**

**Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know, you cannot fight…the darkness of the music of the night….**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be….only then can you belong to me…"**

His possession nearly getting the best of him, the Angel touched Raelean's flushed face but quickly got out of the trance he was in. He then gently turned her back so that her back was to him and his hands sensually began running over her stomach and her arms.

"**Floating, falling sweet intoxication…touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night…"**

The Angel led Raelean further into his home and towards a certain area. Raelean did not know nor did she care where the Angel led her. However, what he showed her, took her by much more surprise than the small figurines of herself she saw before. When the Angel drew back a curtain that blocked her view, she came face-to-face with a life sized mannequin of herself that was dressed in a wedding gown and veil. Even a hypnotic Raelean could not help but feel the shock wash over her to the point where she felt her body go limp and her vision black. The Angel caught her and carried her into his bedroom, where he laid her down on his bed. He gazed upon her beautiful face and uttered one more part of his song:

"**You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night…"**

* * *

From Author- **So I know it took a while for this one to come out, I apologize for that. I had some more crazy things to deal with this past week. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and wait until the next one!**


End file.
